Pros and Cons: Hueco Mundo
by buizelisgod
Summary: Cause there's good and bad in the world SzaCiru StarrkOC Ulquihime Grimmnel GgioSoi NnoiHali Possibly kids too
1. Szayel Cirucci

Syazel Cirucci

Pro: Both are into experimenting

Con: Neither believe in recovery time nor are doctors

Pro: Pink and Purple go well together

Con: Picking out sheets and blankets for the bed is a chore

Pro: Tired Cirucci and Horny Syazel turn out in good favor of Syazel

Con: Late Cirucci and Smartass Syazel however do not

Pro: Horny Pregnant Cirucci and Syazel work out in both parties favor

Con: Aizen help Syazel if Cirucci doesn't finish first

Pro: Emotional Cirucci usually wants to be left alone or worshipped

Con: Syazel doesn't believe in either

Pro: Should something go wrong (delivery-wise) Cirucci ends up inconsolably depressed

Con: Syazel ends up the best thing since sliced bread to her

Pro: They trust Loly and Menoly to babysit their remaining child while they work

Con: Iilforte meets a dark end with Cirucci and Syazel blaming themselves for their son's death

Pro: Cirucci visits him in the lab blushing furiously

Con: Dirty lab table

Pro: Pregnant Cirucci again

Con: Emotional Cirucci again…

Pro: Cirucci still exercises and maintains friendships

Con: Stairs and Loly

Pro: Gabriel Granz is born healthy and strong

Con: This is The End for now


	2. Starrk Kohona

Starrk Kohona

Pro: Starrk isn't alone anymore

Con: Neither is Lilinette

Pro: Starrk has a snuggle buddy who has big tits and a sweet ass

Con: They share the room and bed with Lilinette

Pro: Sex is fantastic

Con: Sex is short-lived (Lilinette unknowingly)

Pro: Espada have high potency

Con: Kohona's body barely supports itself

Pro: Kohona gets healthier making the baby healthier

Con: Swords and Fraccion of a Tercera can take it all away

Pro: Starrk whips that ass in revenge

Con: Hard to explain why Lilinette should stay away from Apache and Mila Rose without Kohona crying

Pro: Lilinette goes on a camping trip with Cirucci, Nel and Orihime

Con: Rug burn

Pro: Preggers again

Con: Fear of loss

Pro: Lilinette is curious why Kohona's belly is so big

Con: Lilinette is too curious

Pro: Lorcan Starrk is born

Con: I'm running out of ideas D:


	3. Ulquiorra Orihime

Ulquiorra Orihime

Pro: She needs love

Con: He is Ulquiorra

Pro: She's crushing on him

Con: He's shy and won't admit he likes her too

Pro: He confesses

Con: He makes the mistake of telling Grimmjow

Pro: He now has a heart

Con: Not sure what to do with it

Pro: Super-hot midair sehks

Con: She gets heavy after a few rounds

Pro: Ulquiorra believes Espada cannot reproduce like Humans

Con: Ulquiorra was wrong

Pro: The baby is really energetic

Con: Orihime isn't

Pro: They like scary movies with big buckets of butter I mean popcorn

Con: The baby doesn't

Pro: Orihime still enjoys walking with him through Hueco Mundo

Con: Early delivery runs in Orihime's family

Pro: Tsubaki Cifer is born. Tiny but mighty

Con: He was born looking like Segunda Murcielago which freaks Ulquiorra the f*ck out

Pro: Mom's eyes prevail

Con: Ended pretty cheesy


	4. Grimmjow Nel

Grimmjow Nel

Pro: Enjoy public affection

Con: Grimmjow doesn't see the line

Pro: Nel is kind and attentive to his needs

Con: Even she runs out of patience

Pro: Continuous sex

Con: (Grimmjow) What's a condom? (Nel) Face palm

Pro: Koya motherckin' Jagerjacques is born

Con: Got daddy's temper

Pro: Nel breastfeeds and it makes her rack look amazing

Con: Grimmjow doesn't get to share

Pro: Grimmjow is proud of his boy when he kills a Hollow with his bare hands for the first time

Con: Nel wishes her son would be calm and peaceful

Pro: Koya kicks ass

Con: Nel kicks Grimmjow's ass for teaching her son to swear

Pro: Koya independent, Grimmjow want sehks

Con: Hollows mainly Menos don't take parentage into consideration when they attack kids

Pro: Moar babies

Con: Koya feels alone

Pro: Koya falls in love with his baby sister

Con: He doesn't let anyone near her

Pro: Koya becomes friends with Tsubaki Cifer

Con: Tsubaki is a quiet guy which irritates Koya

Pro: Koya is well known

Con: For all the wrong reasons


	5. Ggio Soifon

Ggio Soifon

Pro: Both ninjas to some extent

Con: Surprise hugs from behind are painful or impossible

Pro: They almost have the same size boobs

Con: Soifon doesn't think that joke is very funny

Pro: Soifon likes kitties

Con: Ggio cannot run from her very long

Pro: Soifon cuddles in her sleep

Con: Dreaming of fighting someone powerful don't end well in Ggio's favor

Pro: Domination in the bedroom lasts long

Con: Ggio bites hard and Soifon's nails leave unexplainable marks on his shoulders and back

Pro: Ggio can deny Charlotte's advances with proof

Con: No proof for disliking or not wanting threesomes

Pro: Soifon gets Preggers

Con: She's a violent pregnant woman

Pro: Ggio pelvic thrusts at any and all people who say he is impotent

Con: Makes his happy place an open target

Pro: Takeo Vega is born

Con: Charlotte wishes to snuggle and cuddle the little guy

Pro: Takeo screams in defense

Con: It's the ninja end!


	6. Nnoitora Harribel

Nnoitora Harribel

Pro: She is calm and decisive

Con: He is not

Pro: She loves her Fraccion

Con: He'd use his as a human shield any day

Pro: Nnoitora likes busty chicks

Con: Harribel likes long tongues and would betray her current man to get one

Pro: They return each other's affections

Con: He's a little vulgar

Pro: No Aizen means no meetings to interrupt alone time

Con: Harribel gets no recovery time

Pro: Nnoitora wants a strong heir

Con: Harribel has Teresa and Nnoitora abandons the baby in Hueco Mundo

Pro: Tesla is kind enough to keep Teresa as his own

Con: Nnoitora refuses to allow Harribel to see her

Pro: Harribel has Tiburon

Con: Nnoitora raises him to hate every kind thing in the world

Pro: Harribel still gets time with her son

Con: She wishes Teresa was there

Pro: Nnoitora still loves her

Con: For her body and baby making : D


End file.
